Blake (XY045)
Blake (Japanese: リュウジ Ryūji) is a character of the day who appeared in Splitting Heirs!. He is the younger brother of . When they were young, Blake and Heath used to go on adventures, and often got themselves scratched up. They used to get along very well, and eventually, both got an from their father. However, after their Espurr both evolved into , they started to quarrel often. Wanting to prove himself to his brother and father, Blake left home to go on a journey. One year later, and met up with Blake in a forest and had a meal with him. Blake explained he had not returned home in a year. Afterwards, wandered off and got lost, and was attacked by a group of . Although Heath protected her from the attacks, Blake and his Meowstic drove the Beedrill off. Blake and Heath immediately started to quarrel again after the incident, causing Ash and his friends to wonder what was going on. He then joined his brother and Ash and his friends to his home when Heath proposed to rest there. At their home, Blake and Heath met up with their parents for the first time in a long while. They explained to their father they had both become stronger, and he replied it was time to undergo the trial that had been passed down in their family from generation to generation to choose the next heir of the family. The trial consisted of a treasure hunt on the family's properties. He received help from Ash and . Blake and Heath both brought several items, but none were the treasure their father was looking for. Their father gave them a couple of hints: the treasure was somewhere outside the mansion and was somehow connected to them. This made Blake remember that when he and Heath were younger, they found some rare flowers and brought them to their parents. He determined these flowers were the treasure. However, as he hurried to the location of the flowers, he found out Heath had also thought of this. At the site, they were confronted with an angry . Ash stepped in to battle it, but Blake and Heath said they would take care of it. With good cooperation, they managed to defeat the Exploud. The Exploud was then revealed to belong to their father, who had used it to get Blake and Heath to remember how well they got along in their youth and that their closeness was the family's treasure. The brothers finally reconciled, and afterwards, they said their goodbyes to Ash and his friends, who continued on their journey. Pokémon is Blake's only known Pokémon. As an , he was a gift from Blake and Heath's father when Blake was young. He grew up with Blake, his brother , and Heath's Espurr. At some point, both Blake's and Heath's Espurr evolved into Meowstic. After this, the brothers started to quarrel often. He then joined Blake on his Pokémon journey. One year later, he met and ate with , , Blake, and their Pokémon. He was later used to drive off a group of which were threatening . Afterwards he joined his Trainer when he visited his home, and helped him in Blake and Heath's father's treasure hunt to decide the next heir of the family. He was later used alongside Heath's Meowstic to battle an angry , which was later revealed to belong to Blake and Heath's father. Cooperating very well, the Meowstic managed to defeat the Exploud together. After the battle Heath's Meowstic showed her affection for him. They had been with each other for a long time and had missed each other when their Trainers parted ways. Blake told them they could stay together now. Meowstic's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浅利遼太 Ryōta Asari |fi=Unknown Katja Sirkiä (child) |it=Stefano Pozzi |pl=Paweł Krucz |es_eu=Jesús Pinillos |pt_br=Michel di Fiori }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters es:Blake fr:Édouard it:Jay ja:リュウジ